wotstrategyfandomcom-20200213-history
Light AMX-Series Guide
The aim of this guide is to improve the players knowledge about the roles , strengths, weaknesses and general strategies and tactics with the Light AMX-Series tanks (AMX 12t, AMX 13 75, AMX 13 90). This guide will disregard the AMX 38 and AMX 40 tanks. For ease of reading from now on the AMX 12t, AMX 13 75 and AMX 13 90 will be adressed as "AMX". Characteristics of the Light AMX-Series The AMX is not a typical Light Tank and does not fully fit any of the standard roles for Light Tanks (e.g. scouting). Its main purpose is to find and exploit weaknesses in the enemy's defense. The AMX relies on speed and maneuverability to survive as its armor and health values are the lowest of Light Tanks within its Tier. Its armament is superior to comparable Light Tanks and can pose a real threat even to higher-tiered heavy tanks. The AMX has a 6-shot drum-autoloader which enables it to fire 6 shells in rapid succession before it needs to reload. It can be reloaded prematurely by pressing the C key. The AMX has very poor gun depression and elevation, which can easily be exploited by enemies. The AMX's role on the battlefield is defined dynamically. Usually the AMX fulfills a supporting role rather than spearheading or scouting. It lacks the durability to fight heavier enemies head on. Roles on the Battlefield The following is a list of typical roles for the AMX which are often expected by team players: *Helping allies in need by outflanking enemy tanks and attacking from a different angle, thus trapping the enemy in a pincer situation. *Quickly damaging or destroying unaware targets. *Destroying enemy artillery if the opportunity arises. *Baiting enemy tanks into a trap. *Interception and destruction of enemy Scouts. Basic Expectations The Team will usually value the AMX's ability to quickly support a fight, retreat and rapidly relocate to another hotspot. In turn this means the Team expects the following abilities from an AMX player: *Full awareness of the battlefield over the whole course of the battle. *The ability to decide who is in need of help and who is not. *The ability to anticipate enemy movements and strategies and exploit its weaknesses. *Knowledge of enemy Tanks, their strenghts and their weaknesses. *The ability to aim at enemy Tank weakspots. *The ability to remain unseen and/or unnoticed for as long as possible. Basic Maneuvers The following is a list of maneuvers which are expected to be known and employed by the AMX driver: Pincer Maneuver The Pincer Maneuver is a commonly used tactic for the AMX. An ally keeps an enemy tank busy so the AMX driver can outflank it and attack from the rear or sides. The enemy then has to decide which target to prioritize. No matter the decision of the enemy, it is usually his demise. Outflanking Maneuver Sometimes the opportunity arises to outflank the enemy army and go deep into enemy territory undetected. This is the perfect chance for an AMX driver to quickly destroy enemy artillery and then retreat. Harassing With proper use of cover the AMX can keep one or two enemies at bay long enough for reinforcements to arrive. However this is not a situation that should arise in the first place. Tutorial Video Here is a link to the video featuring AMX light tank tactics, which recieved first prize in Wargaming´s Video Tutorial contest: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUQlpyiXBNk Credits Original Author: Autophob aka Jesco Following Editors: Ding760 Category:Tank-Specific Guides Category:Tank-Specific Guides